The Next Great Demigod
by JenniDaughterofApollo
Summary: This is the story of Elliot Princeton. She doesn't know that she's a demigod, but she will find out soon enough. The question is she a Greek or Roman demigod? And how can she sense things that no other demigod could? And will she fall for the new guy at camp?


p style="text-align: center;"I'm not okay, this is not happening right now. Am I really getting chased by a seal man? I'm sorry, lets not get to ahead of myself, i tend to do that a lot. My name is Elliot Princeton. I'm a 14 year old girl from Boston. I live with my foster family, well for now. I've had 7 so far, i usually get driven back there after a week or so. But apparently i get adopted above the rest of the girls because of my brown/blonde hair and bright green eyes. People say it captures attention. I don't like the attention, I'm usually a shy and anxious person. Anyway, I'm usually traveling a lot because I'm in foster care so i really never make any great friends because of the constant moving. I think its good sometimes not to be too close to anybody because then you cant get hurt, i have had my own share of the experience. But sometimes this life gets lonely...Besides the point right now, right the seal thingy. It was about 5ft tall with a face like a dog, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Its body was sleek and black like a seal. It was walking on flipper and human feet? I have no idea what the heck those are, but i was running for my life. I took a sharp left turn down the narrow hall, either side of the white hall was lined with dark navy blue lockers. I shot passed the water fountain, oh how much i wanted to stop and take a sip of the icy cold water. Getting side-tracked again, I tend to do that a lot because i had ADHD. But i couldn't get a drink or else the seal man would catch up and I'd be a dead beat. I glanced in a class room and saw it was 3:07pm, I'd been running from this thing for 7 straight minutes with out stopping at full speed. How was I not dead tired already? Where was this energy in 2nd bell gym? I saw the front double doors about 20ft away, if i could speed up and then close the door on the thing I could probably gain a few minutes. I speed up and did exactly that. I closed the door and turned to lean against it to stop the thing from body slamming it open. I didn't feel any movements against the door so i decided to look through the little window the door had, nothing. Well that was strange, i would have sworn it was here a few seconds ago. Being the curious little me i opened the door, all there was was a pile of dust on the floor. I just let it drop and decided to walk home, I had to much to worry about right /br /strong*5mins of walking home later*/strongbr /br /I stopped at the door, should i go in or not? I had been living with these people for 2days now and i still didn't know their names. Was it Ted and Sheryl? Or Terry and Shannon? Oh well, ill be kicked out soon enough anyways, nobody ever wants me around. Bad things always, always happen when I'm around, like the seal thing. As i opened the door i thought more and more about it, like how it popped out of nowhere and how it could run and be reduced to ashes. I'll admit, i always see weird things no one else does, that's another reason i get sent back to the foster care. But they seem so real, every time. "Hey, you came home later than supposed to" Shannon said. At least i think her name was Shannon, whoops. "Uh yeah, I got caught up with a teacher." I replied, i didn't want to get sent back to the fosters after only 3 days. "Oh, anything i should be concerned about?", she asked. "Nope, just some small talk that's all" I lied. "Well okay then, Ted will be home in an hour. Were all going to span style="text-decoration: underline;"'The Cabin'/span to eat.", she told me while walking into the kitchen. "Okay" I replied while walking up to my room. Ted and Shannon lived in a nice 2 story house, it was simple yet elegant all at the same time. I liked it. I dropped my backpack down by my cabinet and plopped on my twin sized bed. 'What was that thing?' I thought, as i slowly drifted into a slumber. br /br /strong*Skip till an dinner*/strongbr /br /I woke up at 5pm, i slept for 2hrs. Well, at least i got my rest from all that running. I got up and headed over to my small desk to login to my laptop. I got that from the last family I was with, they let me keep it because they felt bad for me. I loved it, it was a Mac Book, but it had a golden tint to it and an engraved symbol on it. I'm not 100% sure what the symbol was yet. I got onto Chrome and decided to make a Facebook because this girl from my History class gave me her Facebook and she seemed like she would be a fairly good person to hang out with. I created my profile and logged in. Her username was 'Beauty_Queen', unique. I clicked on her account, her name was Piper McLean. McLean? That sounded familiar. There were 8 people in her banner picture. From left to right it was: GhostKing98, BadBoyValde5, Flying_Superman, Beauty_Queen, RisenJewel28, DanggZhangg, Wisegirl12, and SeaweedBrain18./p 


End file.
